english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Greg Eagles
Greg Eagles (born October 28, 1970 in Milwaukee, Wisconsin) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: The Grim Reaper in The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Batman Beyond (1999) - Joker (ep20), Max's Dad (ep21) *Bunnicula (2018) - Monster w/ Hat (ep68), Rusty Bones, Sphinx Sculptor (ep79) *Captain Planet and the Planeteers (1996) - Poor Man (ep111) *Casper (1998) - Additional Voices *Cow and Chicken (1998) - Sergeant (ep30), Tongue (ep16), Wattle (ep16) *Dexter's Laboratory (1998) - Capital "G" (ep52), Man#1 (ep52), Robo Shark (ep46), Tiki (ep46) *Grim & Evil (2001-2002) - Grim, Cat (ep3), Cop (ep3), Creature (ep?), Dinosaur (ep10), Dog (ep2), Dwarf (ep?), Dynobonoid#2 (ep4), Frankenstein (ep?), Guy (ep?), Kid (ep2), Kid#2 (ep?), Man#2 (ep5), Monster (ep?), Monster#3 (ep?), Old Guy (ep2), Sperg (ep11), Unidentified Creature (ep?), Zombie Head (ep10) *Johnny Bravo (2000) - Norm (ep37), Player#3 (ep37) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (1998) - Stinger (ep11), Additional Voices *Random! Cartoons (2008) - Blind Guy (ep5), Body Guard (ep5), James Brown Clock (ep5), Silkbone (ep5), Teapot (ep5) *Roughnecks: Starship Troopers Chronicles (2000) - Additional Voices *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2003-2005) - Grim, Big Boy (ep15), Brain (ep21), Cerebus#2 (ep14), Clown (ep22), Comic Book (ep24), Dinosaur (ep16), Glassworker#2 (ep12), Head (ep17), JC=3 (ep25), Kid#2 (ep1), Knight (ep10), Knight (ep21), Monster (ep15), Mummy (ep14), Neanderthal#2 (ep14), Ninja (ep19), Old Man (ep22), Parrot (ep24), Person#3 (ep14), Photographer#2 (ep12), Rat (ep11), Slime Monster (ep2), Sperg, Spirit (ep10), Street Merchant (ep8), Wolf (ep15), Zombie (ep2), Zombie Cook (ep5) *The Mask: Animated Series (1996) - Additional Voices *The Powerpuff Girls (1999) - Sandman (ep17) *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Karl (ep6) *The Wild Thornberrys (1999) - Giraffe (ep25), Wildebeest (ep25) *The Zeta Project (2001) - Old Man *Todd McFarlane's Spawn (1999) - Charles *Where My Dogs At? (2006) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012) - Mackie *Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013) - Ben Derrick *Garfield's Fun Fest (2008) - Eli *Garfield's Pet Force (2009) - Eli 'Movies' *Foodfight! (2012) - Hairless Hamster Henchman *Garfield Gets Real (2007) - Eli 'Shorts' *Billy's Birthday Shorties (2006) - Grim, Sperg (ep4) *Crash Bandicoot (2007) - Aku Aku *Irwin Hearts Mandy (2007) - Grim (ep1), Sperg (ep4) *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2007) - Grim, Sperg (Dentally Disturbed) *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Fix (ep33) 'TV Specials' *Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure (2007) - Grim, Pirate#6, Sperg *Billy & Mandy Save Christmas (2005) - Grim, Sperg *Globehunters (2000) - Old Lion, Tiger *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Wrath of the Spider Queen (2007) - Grim, Sperg *The Grim Adventures of the KND (2007) - Grim *Underfist: Halloween Bash (2008) - Giant Candy Bar, Grim, Sperg 'Web Animation' *Zombie College (2000) - Additional Voices 'Web Shorts' *Lobo (2000) - Lobo (eps1-5) Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Afro Samurai (2007) - Afro's Dad (ep1), Brother 6 'Movies' *Afro Samurai: Resurrection (2009) - Afro's Father Video Games 'Video Games' *007: Quantum of Solace (2008) - Additional Voices *Afro Samurai (2009) - Afro's Father, Assassin *Bodycount (2011) - Additional Voices *Cartoon Network Universe: FusionFall (2009) - Grim *Crash: Mind over Mutant (2008) - Additional Voices *Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy (2017) - Aku Aku *Crash of the Titans (2007) - Aku Aku, Additional Voices *Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled (2019) - Aku Aku *DreamWorks Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Moto Moto *Eternal Darkness: Sanity's Requiem (2002) - Chattur'gha, Michael Edwards, Undead Guard *Fallout 2 (1998) - Sulik *Forgotten Realms Icewind Dale II (2002) - Additional Voices *Grand Theft Auto V (2013) - Additional Voices *Hunter: The Reckoning: Wayward (2003) - Joshua Matthews *Interstate '76 (1997) - Taurus, Additional Voices *Interstate '82 (1999) - Taurus *Killer7 (2005) - Garcian Smith *Mafia III (2016) - Additional Voices *Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) - Luke Cage *Mercenaries 2: World in Flames (2008) - Blance, Phillip Joyce *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Prison Break: The Conspiracy (2010) - Additional Voices *Quake 4 (2005) - Morris *Revenant (1999) - Ogrok Mort, Townsmen, Yhagoro *Saints Row (2006) - Stilwater's Residents *Scarface: The World Is Yours (2006) - Additional Voices *Skylanders: Imaginators (2016) - Aku Aku *Soldier of Fortune II: Double Helix (2002) - Cpl. William Butch Abrams *Star Trek: Armada II (2001) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Klingon Academy (2000) - Torlek *Star Trek: New Worlds (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Trek: Starfleet Command III (2002) - Commander Jureth, Additional Voices *Star Warped (1997) - Additional Voices *Superman Returns (2006) - Additional Voices *Tenchu 2: Birth of the Stealth Assassins (2000) - Suzaku *The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy (2006) - Grim *The Sopranos: Road to Respect (2006) - Additional Voices *True Crime: New York City (2005) - Additional Voices *Unreal Tournament III (2007) - Malcolm *XCOM 2 (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid (1998) - Donald Anderson, Gray Fox *Metal Gear Solid: The Twin Snakes (2004) - Donald Anderson *Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty (2001) - Peter Stillman Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (83) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (3) *Years active on this wiki: 1996-2019. Category:American Voice Actors